2014-03-22 Hank Pym Meets the Teen of St … Science
Medical Bay - Avengers Mansion - New York City This room almost looks like it could be something out of a popular sci-fi movie. Three beds are lined up against one wall with monitors and cabinets recessed into the walls around them for whatever might be needed. Privacy Holograms can be enacted around each of them when a bit more seclusion is needed and a television can be projected with each hologram field for the patient's entertainment. Hooks for IVs and traction can be dropped down out of the ceiling at a touch of a button and the Starktech medical beds are fully adjustable in 7 different locations to make them comfortable for any sort of body type or injury. An examination table is the fourth bed in the room, set away from the others with space all around it for several attendants to be able to be close at hand if need be. The top of the line Starktech diagnostic equipment is all close at hand, and cabinets are filled with surgical equipment and tools that would make the examination table usable for everything from lancing boils to heart transplants and alien autopsies. Computer terminals with large monitors allow added information access if it's needed to the physician as well as record keeping. One corner of the room is a shower-like cabinet that contains a Starktech full body decontamination unit that uses a combination of chemical sprays and UV radiation to sterilize people before they begin working on patients. Dr. Pym hasn't slept since last night. The energy drink cans attest to that. So dies the rumpled shirt he wears under his white lab coat and the stubble. If he smoked he'd definitely have a cigarette dangling out of his mouth. He spends only the mandatory time on small talk. His guest's time is important. There might be another island to save while he has her dawdle here on heis silly concerns. "I wanted to thank you again for coming so quickly. I researched a bit on you and I have to say I'm very impressed. I'm sorry I have no idea what Kryptonians like to snack on. Jarvis made a vegetable platter and some dips and I have tea on. I'm rambling. Here this is for you, for your time ..." He hands a blue lab coat and goggles to his guest. Kara Zor-El came over when she got the call from Dr. Pym. "Um.... anything actually is fine. I don't actually get hungry but..." She shrugs. "I do like to eat." She tilts her head as she follows him inside. "What sort of research on me?" she asks as she takes the lab coat curiously. "Um... okay?" She puts the labcoat on, then looks at the goggles. When in Rome... Kara puts the goggles on a well. Dr. Pym smiles a little. "I bet Earth fashions make no sense to you. They baffle me. Research? Oh I just checked the internet for anything that didn't sound like twaddle. Mostly The Daily Planet since they seem to have a good relationship with Superman. No word on what you liked to eat. Apparently he's find of coffee and pie but I didn't want to generalize that to you. I like pizza myself. Was I being intrusive looking up things on you? I wanted to be a good host. We rarely have extraterrestrials here who interact in a friendly manner. Quite a few gods and immortals though. Oh, sorry it's a little big ... I have trouble estimating sizes sometimes. You know years of ..." Dr. Pym brings his hand up to his scalp and moves it rapidly up and down. He shrugs again. Same shy smile. A real friendly alien! He could go fanboy if not for his iron will. Which is showing signs of rust. She's not what he expected at all. She's adorable. Kara Zor-El smiles. "Sounds like Kal. His mom makes a great pie. Oh and ... with my cousin, he actually was raised on this planet. Even though he was born on Krypton. I used to babysit him for Uncle Jor-El." She follows Pym further in. "Actually I have a friend who's father is Zeus, and one of my cousin's friends, Diana, helped teach me how to fight and.. you know... not accidentally kill someone or level an city or something when I first got here. She's related to some gods too." She pause. "Oh and I have this friend, Valkyrie, who's staying in my apartment building. I don't think she's a god but she's sorta related." She pauses. "I think. She's been in some place called... what's it called. Valhalla. For some sort of training." She looks at the labcoat. "Oh it's cool. I like it - very science-y." She then looks around. "I also did wind up dealing with some of those Skrull aliens.... helped Captain America with something with them before he... you know." She quickly changes subject. "So who's Jarvis?" she asks, looking around again. Dr. Pym turns on some equipment, particularly a large crhome and glass cabinet with power and computer cables attached that looks like something out of the Cadmus Project or Lex Corp. "Jarvis is our, well technically Tony's butler. He deals with our amenities. He's a marvelous man. Tony also named our AI system Jarvis. It's pretty remarkable also. But it doesn't cook." "This is a Pym particle container. Pym particles manipulate mass and also volume of objects. They may be a form of boson. I'm still hopeful we'll be calling the God particle the Pym boson and not Higgs. Little joke. Anyway they have a half life of fifteen minutes or so except when they don't. I discovered a force is decaying about 5% of my particles prematurely. This bothers me ... may I ask you to keep this research between us? I have a good reason." Kara Zor-El tilts her head. "You mean Tony Stark?" She pauses. "Oh." She doesn't seem to get the joke. Not her fault - she understands the science, but 'Higgs Boson' would mean history, and Kara just recently learned even who Einstein was. She looks over at the Pym particle container. "So... these pym particles.... are they related to quarks? What type of flavor are they?" Yes, because she understands 'flavors of quarks' but not who Higgs was, or the term 'God Particle.' Kara has yet to read the Dan Brown book. Dr. Pym flips a final switch and says, "I call their flavors 'up' and 'down' for obvious reasons. I'm still working out whether they are fundamental particles or left overs. I tend to believe they are created by fluctuations in the zero point field. I just managed to detect and contain them. And containment wasn't easy. There's probably a sector of the Microverse littered with my early equipment." "Anyway my friend Simon sees energy signatures and he told me this force was affecting the particles I was generating ... oh, I now generate the darn things and contain them mentally. I guess I have an affinity to them or they may be related to psions. I hate using psionics as an explanation. It's a lateral move from invoking witchery. But I want you to look at these particles and tell me what you see with your Kryptonian senses. I read that you can see the entire spectrum? What is that like?" Kara Zor-El nods a little. "I met Simon through my friend, Sawyer. Made of some sort of ionic energy, right?" She walks over to Henry. "Well.... yeah, the entire energy spectrum, x-ray vision, microscopic vision, subatomic vision..." She peers at the container. "Though... it's sometimes hard to describe. Usually it's like everything's connected if you get down to quarks. It gets all fuzzy-looking beyond that, like there's a foam interconnecting everything. I'm not so sure I'd be helpful with psionics though - I'm not telepathic or anything like that, though I don't really think it's witchcraft. I mean... all living beings do put out an energy signature - and I'm guessing psionics are able to take that signature and reintegrate it into neural images and pathways. I mean at least that's my theory." She peers. "So... what are you looking for?" Dr. Pym adjusts the collector plate on the containment vessel and closes the mouth ports and visors in his helmet. "Oh you'll know it when you see it. Simon said it looked like little yellow lightning bolts. We thought this force destroyed the original container. I reviewed the security footage. Apparently it imparted incredible momentum to it. It flew across the room faster than we could see, ripping the power cables off. Without power the particles (which were solely down particles) shrunk the device into the Microverse. There was a sonic boom from the device that rattled us and broke some glasses and a table. Shall I begin?" Kara Zor-El blinks and tilts her head, looking at the container. "They're high energy neutrinos." She pauses. "You managed to contain high energy neutrinos to control these Pym particles by vibrating them with more massive particles." She scratches her head. "I didn’t think people on this planet had been able to progress that far in quantum theory." She raises her eyebrows, looking at Pym. "I mean my mother talked about how the scientists on Krypton considered doing something similar as a source of renewable energy... you know... siphoning off some of the stored energy of the vibrations... but that research was abandoned. They figured out how to open dimensional portals instead, and figured it was safer and less likely to cause a catastrophic event. She looks at Dr. Pym. "This is actually something I've never even seen before." She looks at Henry. "Um..yes. Yes please? I'd like to see what happens when you put an energy field through it to vibrate them!" Note- Kara's a science nerd too. Dr. Pym smiles at Kara and makes a 'shhhh' motion. "If you mention about the neutrinos everyone will want some. . But thanks for your compliment. Yeeees neutrinos don't seem to interact with Pym particles." he aims his fingers at the collector. He looks a little silly wearing a helmet with his lab coat. He wiggles his fingers. He briefly considers thanking Kara for wearing the goggles. Their insurance carrier is a brute about such things. They don't want to hear about invulnerable. Whatever. He concentrates and the particles flow forth, visible to Kara as are the little sparkles that look like golden crackles of lightning around some of them. It should look fairly familiar to her as well from various team ups. Kara Zor-El nods a little. "Yeah well... I mean... the high energy neutrinos are smaller than the particles you're showing me. A lot smaller. I'm figuring you detect them only because you're getting them to vibrate while moving so that they're banging into other stuff. Which doesnt usually happen with high energy neutrinos." She points. "See? Those little golden photon flashes. That's the energy output. You're actually outputting more energy at the microscopic level than you're putting in. I mean unless there's something else happening at a level at .. I don't know... a quantum level where physics breaks down, maybe?" She looks over at Pym. "I'm actually surprised though that any of the energy output is surviving at greater lengths than the subatomic level. That shouldn’t normally happen." Dr. Pym maintains the particle stream and says with a little strain in his voice, "I'm thinking an other dimensional energy is being added to the equation. That's the way we often explain our people's super powers ... but I never saw this type of force. It just gets things moving with almost no time spent accelerating. It manipulates time in a way to cause particles to decay faster and maybe slower than normal. It looks like little bolts of lightning running along the surface of whatever it affects. I saw some signs of it on my flying container." Kara Zor-El nods a little, scratching her head. "That WOULD explain why reality isn’t tearing apart from the quantum instability you're generating. I mean if you're siphoning extra-dimensional energy." She pauses and looks at you. "Wait... you didn't know that you were doing that when you started, right? If you weren’t getting extra-dimensional energy, things would be ... well... blowing up. That's why Krypton stopped the research - they couldn’t confirm what would happen and figured it was too big a risk - especially once they figured out how to open dimensional portals. Sort of like how Earth should abandon nuclear fission for a slightly less primitive nuclear fusion." Kara hrms. "Actually - and I haven’t actually researched this before, but what you're describing sort of sounds like something one of my teammates has described, he just called the Speed Force, though." Dr. Pym stops generating the particles and has to rest stooped over, his hands on his knees and breathing fast. He abruptly removes his helmet for air and rubs his temples. "Wow ... headache. Almost like brain freeze. Not used to generating these particles for this long. Speed Force ... okay. Now I have a line of research to do. That explains a few things. I was worried about this because ... well if my brain contains Pym particles obviously there's some interaction going on between the particles and my neurons. And if something affects the particles they could affect my thought processes. I was worried this was something happening to Jan too but not now. When the Labyrinth came, she was pulled into it. I stayed here when the world's merged and got this force linked to my particles. I just have to find a way to break the connection." Kara Zor-El looks over at Dr. Pym. "You know.... I think there's a STAR Labs facility that actually has scientists studying that, in Central City. Maybe you and they can work on some sort of collaboration?" Dr. Pym gives a genuine smile of relief. "That would be great. It never occurred to me to ask your world's scientists about this. Compared to my world they seemed a little .... behind in things? Like using dwarf star matter to shrink things? Crazy dangerous that approach. Thank you Kara. You can come by for science or for help whenever you feel like it. Always nice to meet a fellow scientist and a good one at that."